Hichigo Unit guide
by Viro-shadowolf
Summary: Suck at summeries (yes, new summery, didn't like my last one). Basically another of Theresa green's unit guides but my version. Might do some others, i'm planing on doing Ichimaru Gin next.


Disclaimer!

I don't own Bleach nor do I own the unit guide idea. I'm doing this for fun and entertainment purposes only. The Hichigo I'm doing is based off of a fanfic I read where he's more silly, and fun to be around. Don't remember who but I thank them nonetheless.

Congratulations!

Dear buyer, you have purchased a Hichigo Unit from the Shadow wolf co. catalog. To make sure you get the best out of your new unit, it's recommended that you read this manual.

Not responsible for any kind of damage, injury, or death. But, items/buildings will be replaced/repaired, injuries healed and the dead revived provided that you didn't provoke your unit into killing you. Such service will be done by our own private units.

Name- Hichigo Shirosaki

Nickname- Yes, No insults though. He won't like you for that.

Gender- Male Eyes-Yellow (black sclera)

Height- 5' 9'' Hair- White

Weight- 134 lbs Species- Inner hollow

Persona (What you'll get)-

Brutal, arrogant, sadistic, disrespectful.

Can be- Random, silly, childish, hyper, annoying.

-Pack status: (D-1)Wants to be leader. Needs strong owner who'll be alpha. (D-2) subordinate, willing to follow. Will question if you're unsure, hesitant or even weaker than him.

Activation- It's wise to be cautious when handling this unit. Best to prepare living quarters before getting any unit for our Shadow wolf catalog. Be sure to have some meat/candy on hand to offer unit so he won't kill you. You could do the following to awaken your unit, but some are unwise and might kill you and/or others.

1. Shake/attack the box- WTF?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!? Really dangerous. If you hear "WHAT THE HELL?!" then I suggest finding something he'll like (meat/candy), fight him (really wanna die don't cha?), hide, or RUN LIKE HELL! Good luck running, he's fast.

2. tap/poke/lightly push the box- be wary, he's unpredictable. He'll get curious and open the box. Best to prepare a meal for him (if prior, he'll come out automatically because of the smell of it and begin eating) and welcome him. He'll be cautious but friendly if you choose this option.

3. Open box yourself - Once again, be wary, unpredictable. He'll either be awake or asleep. Awake: Might see you as a threat and attack, so offer some meat/candy and go from there.

Asleep: GENTLY wake him by calling his name or LIGHTLY shaking him. If he still won't wake up, douse him with ice cold water/ put ice cubes somewhere (i.e. down shirt). He'll wake up real quick. If still asleep: Check to see if he's dead. If he is, just use a tazer on the chest region it'll revive him. If not, then you got a defective/scraped one. Send it back for a new one.

4. Another unit- easier and safe way to wake Hichigo. Most common is Ichigo and/or Zangetsu units. Warning- Very comical. Esp. if Hichigo is being difficult and taunting/being a brat (automatically in default 2). Be prepared for slight damage to units and home.

Other units- ...You could try as you'll never know. May get along may not.

Outfits/clothes (what he comes with) - Black collar w/ solid silver skull with Gold ruby eyes.

-White soul reaper outfit x2 -Swimsuit x1 -Spotted PJs x2

-Black sash and belt x2

-White pants x2

-White socks and bamboo sandals x2

-Underwear x5

-White bankai outfit x2

-Chibi body x2

-White state 2 outfit w/ black trim x2

-booklet of Killing tags x1500

Others- you can get normal clothes too, nothing girly/pansy/gay/cute. Let him choose his own, he won't choose anything inappropriate (usually) and he'll be happier and more likely wear it (cause he chose it, duh).

Needs- to keep him happy and healthy.

-Food- He eats whatever as long as it's edible esp. meat. (Default 2 only)He adores candy, and can make his own. If your relationship is good he'll let you have some. Yes, he can cook on his own too.

-Drinks- water, alcohol (not a good idea) he won't drink too much of it as long as he's not depressed.

(Default 2)Likes anything sweet and sugary like soda, but he does drink water, among other soft drinks that are healthy. DON'T EVER GIVE HIM ALCHOHOL! He'll go into one of the psychopath modes, calm killer, or if you're lucky activate OOC mode (drunk idiot).

-Hygiene- Hichigo is relatively tidy with occasional sloppiness from time to time. He can clean himself thank you. Though the weirdo could care less really.

-Sleep- (default 2 only) Depending on what he does, he'll crash more often cause of the sugar or not.

He sleeps where ever, prefers a bed and his own room. Hichigo won't object if you share yours (He's programmed to be bi-sexual so it's all good).

Uses- What he can do for you

1. Family- Hichigo can replace or become any family member, but it depends on your relationship with him. Here's the list: Cousin, Uncle, Nephew, Brother (older/younger), Father, Grandfather (locked), and Godfather (locked).

2. Boyfriend/mate- speaks for itself. You won't be disappointed, pluse he's extremely loyal. Won't look at another, and will become annoyed if someone flirts and/or trys to get him to cheat. If annoyed enough he'll switch to one of his OOC modes (calm butt-hole/ be-little bully) they'll get the message, and leave ya alone.

3. Bodyguard- In this mode no one will even THINK of hurting or even going near you. Hichigo is dead serious, protective and so downright scary that even you get chills. Not even the coldest, toughest, and heartless would come close.

4. Teacher- Hichigo may not look it but he knows a lot. Pulse, he's old (*gets hit by a pillow* HIchigo: I heard that. Me: *play glare* Hichigo: *smiles*) By the way, be wary if you have Ds or Fs. He'll punish you for that, as he doesn't want you to fail.

5. Demolish/ Build- Hichigo will destroy or build what you want him to. Units got in a fight? Need a new home? No problem! Hichigo will do it all, plus it'll give him a job/something to do and get paid.

6. Halloween helper (default 2 only) - good for any holiday really, but super effective for Halloween. Hichigo will decorate the house, and hand out treats. Great for parties.

7. Comedian (default 2 only) - Hichigo's really funny in this category. A great way to earn money, keep you and friends smiling/laughing, and parties.

8. Assassin/Bounty hunter- Hichigo will kill anyone you/police want dead Esp. if he's in one of his killer modes. Another good way to earn money while doing a good thing.

9. Multi-language translator- Hichigo will speak and understand any language and translate for you.

Modes- His settings, good and bad.

1. Normal (default) - not really normal, but basically Hichigo will act as he does in the anime/manga. Brutal, sadistic, disrespectful, and arrogant. More likely switch to psychopath/killer modes.

2. Hyper idiot (default 2) - this happens when Hichigo eats candy and daily. He's more friendly and playful and less of an ass. He'll tease and pick on you (playfully) think of him as Tobi from Akatsuki. This mode can become his default, esp. if he makes his own candy. To get him out: Use his sealing collar he wears, put the skull on (if not on) and turn to the right. He'll deactivate, wait 5 mins. , turn skull back and remove. He'll be back to his usual default setting but be warned, he'll be cranky for awhile.

3. Childish brat- Hichigo will be more of a spoiled rotten brat. Mostly likely caused by giving him what he wants all the time aka lenient owner. If default 2, latter problem or he may be cranky and needs a nap. Try asking him as to why he's acting like this, surprisingly he'll tell you.

4. Psychopath (locked)- He has about 4 settings. Homicidal, Calm-sadistic, Lunatic, and beyond pissed/enraged. All of which are deadly but can only be unlocked in one certain way. Homicidal: usual for Hichigo if in original default setting. Default 2 cannot unlock it. Calm- sadistic: Another in which only original default can unlock it. Hichigo has to be in OOC- depressed or emo mode. Extremely unpredictable and deadly in this setting. Lunatic: Only default 2 can unlock this. Mainly activated if unit hasn't had candy in a while (withdrawal) or under serious threat/in one of fighting modes. Enraged/beyond pissed: Extremely dangerous! Hichigo can be in either default 1 or 2. Default 2 is harder to get mad though but more deadly than default 1. Main cause is for someone close to him (good relationship level 6) to get hurt or nearly die.

Cure- reboot/temp. Deactivation. If all else fails, use tazer directly on heart or on neck full blast. Send back for repair/replace

killer- Hichigo will become calm, laid back, more cold, and calculating. He's more frightening as he's void of any/all emotions and feelings. This is activated by Hichigo becoming so annoyed, his default settings/himself just shuts down that or becomes so distant and detached he just don't care anymore. Cure- option 1 (annoyance) slip sugar in his drink or food and activate default 2, usually clears it up. Follow default 2 instructions to turn him back to his original default setting. Option 2 (neglect)- sadly very few can be reset/reboot but you can try. The usual option is to short circuit and deactivate him and send him back for repair/replacement.

6. Know-it-all (locked)- Hichigo becomes a super genius, useful for the teacher/multi-language setting. Activated by telling him a secret numeral code which we'll send you with this manual. Just as every unit is different and unique, so is the code. To deactivate; say the code backwards or say a bunch of gibberish that he short circuits and reboots, he'll have a small headache. This is normal.

7. Depressed emo(locked)- Hichigo is down in the dumps, thinking negative thoughts, etc. Activated when he's ignored/has no use or becomes so bored he becomes depressed and may even hurt himself. Deactivate it by giving him words of insight, spend more time with him/comfort, Bitch him to the moon, or reboot.

8. OOC (locked)- Hichigo has a lot of personas in this one. If he ain't acting like any one of the listed modes, he's OOC mode. Depending on which category it can be triggered/deactivated easily or not. There will be some that not even I know of. Here's a few I know: Random, Loony, Insane, Disciplinarian, Horny, Demonic, Obsessive, Mysterious, And Demented. Candy man, Punk, Bad ass, People Predator, and Executioner.

9. Alexander release- Hichigo turns into the full hollow-like thing when ichigo fought uquiorra. He'll become hard to control and a almost brainless, merciless killer. Only those with a strong relationship (level 4 or more) can control him, and only then will he gain more brains/control of himself and listen to you. Activated by completely removing the black collar along with his release code (Arrancar Release: Alexander/ Awaken: Alexander) put your hand on skull, say the word and push. The skull should turn black, the eyes from gold to red and 'break' off.

(Default 2 only) You can put him in 3 months sleep and leave him in a unbreakable room, he should wake up after about a month.

Deactivation: Put collar back around neck say '' Sleep: Alexander/Arrancar Reseal: Alexander'' and close collar.

(Default 2 only) THROW CANDY AT HIM. He'll immediately go after and eat it, thus resealing Alexander. After that, Hichigo can now activate Alexander at will and easily control it. Cool huh?

Relationships: owner

Depending on what you to/around Hichigo, he may/may not like, learn from you, or even do some things that only your unit will/can do that no other can do. Remember every unit is a one of a kind, no two are alike personality and behavior wise. Of how they turn out and how their relationship with you and others can be good or bad. Hichigo like our other units will listen to ONLY to their master. No one else unless ordered to, but orders are limited with that person.

Good relationship- He'll do whatever you say, protect you from virtually anything, adore you to bits (without getting clingy or possessive). He'd NEVER do you any harm, and won't even THINK of it in any way/shape/form.

Bad relationship- Hichigo could care less about you or if your hurt or dead. If you're not dead, he'll kill you if weak or annoying. Scratch that, he'd dispose of any way/time he wants. In fact, if he still has you around, that only means that he needs you for something (i.e. paying bills, cooking, cleaning, etc) but that's all.

Levels (good)- Determines how your relationship is and what Hichigo sees or thinks of you.

0. Stranger- He just met you so he don't think of you too much. But you could be a threat, so he'll keep an eye on ya. Often looks down on you and challenges your leadership.

1. Acquaintance- He's gotten to know you a bit. He can relax a bit, but he's still a little wary. He'll keep up with his interactions, so he can learn more. He respects you a little, don't let your guard down though.

2. Ok, friend- No longer a threat, he likes you around, just don't get too friendly nor comfy. OK, his respect is higher, and doesn't question too much. Be wary of him though.

3. Good friend- He likes and trusts you enough to help you out a bit around the house. Enjoys you company, keep it up you may just be best friends. He's slightly protective of you too. He respects your space and leadership.

4. Best friends- good job. He confides in you and see you as an ideal friend. He may even have a crush if you're lucky. He now does most of the chores for you, to pay you back for friendship and him staying with ya. Very protective of you.

5. Family/couple- awesome! He sees you as family and wouldn't let anything happen to you. If Hichigo had a crush, well it grew (and if that's what you wanted)! He wants you for his own and no one else.

6. I live to serve you (locked)- HOLY CRAP! How did you manage that?! Hichigo live to serve you alright, you've become like a god/goddess to him. He'll do ANYTHING for you, just say the word and he's there. This is extremely hard to unlock, you have to have a "golden and indestructible bond" for this to be unlocked. Another bonus, you'll gain the immortal phoenix beauty ability (if you want) so you two can never be separated and if you get to badly hurt (as if hichigo would let that happen) or simply wish it, you'll be reborn as whatever age you wish. The beauty part means you stay at one age (i.e. 19) forever. Never aging nor looking any older, any/all health problems disappear forever as well.

Levels (bad)- determines your level of friendship er, enemyship.

0. Stranger- Don't know you to well, sees you as possible threat. Often looks down on you and challenges you for leadership.

1. Bitter rival- ok, he doesn't like you that much. He constantly challenges you for leadership and sees you as unsuitable for the leader's position. Be careful, he may kill you for it or in general.

2. Don't like- He really don't like you. Things will be more tense and aggressive between you two. Unless you give up lead role, he'll attack you at every chance he gets. If you submit, you'll just do as your told, show active submission when he approaches you and leave ya be. Don't: He'll make you submit passively.

3. Hate: He'll kill you for sure unless you prove your worth in some way.

4 Hate like-hell fire- Dang! He really wants you dead now. Better think of something to save yourself, or move out. Don't worry, he won't chase you down. He already thinks less of you anyway.

5. Enemy- YOU HAVE A DAMN DEATH WISH! Even if you move out, he'll hunt you down. He doesn't let any enemy live long. You can short circuit him, it'll make him stop chasing you. Or you can make a deal with him (i.e. Never return to where ever you are now)

6. Arch-nemesis- What is wrong with you?! He can't be in same room- no! building, with you. He sees you, he fight/kill you. No amount of pleading or deals will save you, unless you dang lucky.

7. Killer eternal curse (locked)- HOLY FREAKING SHIT! how'd you unlock this!? You must have really wrong him big time. You'll be cursed for eternity, meaning becoming immortal and hichigo torturing you in the worst ways possible. he is open to deals though. Good luck, you'll really need it.

Relationships: other units- Since every unit that is made by Shadow wolf co. is different and no two are the same. Relationships will vary, however there are some "common" relationships with specific units from the same or different animes.

1. Bleach- Hichigo gets along with Ichigo and Zangetsu best since the two have to babysit him. So he won't get into too much trouble. He'll most likely pick on/tease the two and even spar with them. Hichigo can/might get along with any/all of the espada/los noches, vizards, and gotei 13. Though latter groups/sets will be wary of him.

2. Deathnote- If any, Hichigo would get along with Mello, Matt, Ryuzaki, Near, Beyond Birthday and the Shinigamis. Again it varies.

3. Naruto- Default 2 has been known to get along with Tobi, Naruto, Hinata and Lee. Default 1 usually gets along with All Akatsuki, Team Taka, Sound 5, basically almost everyone.

4. OHSHC- Default 2 would get along with Honey, Mori, Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki. Default 1 mainly Kyouya, Casanova. Both strangely like Nekozawa and his sis.

5. Fruba- Default 1 seems to like Akito and Hatori. Default 2 likes Momiji, Tohru and her friends. Others are unknown.

6. Kuroshitsuji- Default 1: Alois, Claude, Ciel, Sebastian, Drocell. Default 2: Undertaker, grell, Phantomhive servants. others unknown.

7. misc. anime- Don't know every single anime but again it depends. Try it and see what happens, don't worry, Hichigo won't kill them but will show dislike.

Trouble shooting- these are rare, since each unit is made carefully and treated with upmost care and respect.

Problem: Hichigo is stuck on one or more modes and can't get out.

Cure: Try resetting Hichigo. If that fails call/send back for repair.

Problem: Hichigo has malfunctioned and has died and the tazer won't bring him back.

Cure: Send him back. We'll fix him back up, all memories and other Data will be intact. meaning: we may have to do a transfer with your unit.

Problem: Hichigo's memory has been erased and doesn't know anything or anyone.

Cure: Hichigo has an extra memory card that regularly updates. Find it, put it in his collar and reboot him. He should be back to normal.

F.A.Q.- Any questions? just ask and we'll answer!

Question: What's the killing tags for?

Answer: For when Hichigo accidently kills someone, they'll get you out of trouble very quick. Just write the person's name down on it, it's automatically stamped/signed by a judge. So yeah, very handy.

End notes- for anything I have to say

ok three things I do own.

1. Seal collar

2. Immortal phoenix beauty ability

3. Shadow wolf Co.

Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
